what Id do for love
by sak-ura-uno
Summary: Sasuke has left for Orochimaru and in order to save Sasuke, this time, she must give the ultimate sacrifice.


**interoffice memorandum**

**Character details**

Character Information

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 10

Rank: Academy Student

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 10

Rank: Academy Student

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 10

Rank: Academy Student

I had no idea why the hokage would want to speak to me. I didn't understand. Three Anbu appeared at the academy today and announced that the hokage wanted to speak to me. Why me? Did I do something? DId something happen? Whatever the reason it was, it had to be important. No matter what I would be strong.

"Hokage, Sakura Haruno has arrived.""Thank you, bring her in." I walked in slowly. I wasn't sure what I expected when I went in there but what happened was definately not what I would've even guessed to happen. I went inside and took a seat across from the hokage Sarutobi. He smiled at me and so I politely smiled back but I wanted to get to the point. I needed to know why I was there.

"Did I do something wrong?" "Excuse me?" "Did I do something wrong? Is that why i'm here?" "No Sakura, you did nothing wrong but I need to talk with you nonetheless." "So I did nothing wrong but something is wrong." "Sakura, let me get to the point. I needed to discuss your new teammates with you." "New teammates? But i'm still in the academy." "Yes, but you've taken the exams and so now all that is left is for us to decide whether or not to pass you." "I see...so who are my new teammates?" "Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha..." "I see, what do we need to discuss about them?" "There is somethings that you and I both need to know before you become a genin." "Like what?" "Are you prepared to give your life for one of your fellow comrades?" "Yes, I will die in order to protect Sasuke and or Naruto." "Don't you hate Naruto?" "No, I may find him annoying but...he's kind and still a person. If he is on my team then he is my comrade and as a shinobi...I will die for my comrades." "Are you sure that becoming a shinobi is what you want?" "Yes, I want to become a full blooded shinobi." "Can you kill?"

I hesitated at answering his last question. Could I kill? Would I be willing to kill someone else? "Yes, I am willing to kill." "Will you let emotions conflict with your duties and obligations as a shinobi?" "No, I am a shinobi first and as a shinobi I will fufill my obligations to this village and do my duty as a shinobi." "You understand that a shinobi's life is not an easy one? You might die." "I understand that and I am prepared for it." "Ok, then there is something that you must know." "Hmm..."

I looked at him for awhile as he became silent. He looked out the window at the birds. What could he have been thinking? "Sakura?" "Yes?" "Naruto holds the nine tailed fox within him." "Nine tailed fox?" "Yes, and Sasuke is wanted by Orochimaru who is an elite Sanin. He is not to be messed with." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because...because of them, you will be in constant danger. You will face more dangers than most shinobi will ever have to. You could die at any second of any day once you become a shinobi." "Is that why you've asked me to come here? You want me to give up my dream of becoming a shinobi." "Yes" "Then...I'm sorry because I won't give up here. I've come too far to give up now." "I figured as much and so there's a favor I need to ask of you." "What kind of favor?" "An important one...I need you to watch over and protect Naruto and Sasuke with your life. Can you do that for me?" "I can and I will. I promise you that."

"Now in team 7 there will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." The class grew quiet as the rest of the teams were called out. Ino was very upset about not getting Sasuke but I was overjoyed by that fact. I finally had something that Ino didn't and that was the one guy we had been fighting over for years, Sasuke Uchiha.

It was a bit annoying to have to wait for our new sensei. Everyone else had already met theirs and were off training to go on missions. I could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were annoyed to. Naruto was shouting at the top of his lungs and Sasuke sat patiently. When our sensei finally arrived, he was exactly what I assumed he would be. Kakashi Hatake, our new sensei, was an unconcerned adult who had been dealt cards he didn't want.

I looked at this man who I would be spending so much time with and I was very disappointed. No doubt, we'll end up dead on our first real mission. Sasuke looked bewildered by the fact that our new sensei had called us a bunch of clowns. I think he was actually more surprised that he was being painted with the same brush as me and Naruto. He was the calm and collected one. He was probably curious to how our new sensei would react to discovering that the boy he called a clown was actually a great Uchiha but to his dismay Kakashi sensei didn't care.

We sat and got to know each other after we left the academy. It was a surprise to find out how dark Sasuke really was. Naruto's statements were to be expected and Kakashi sensei's answers were to be expected. I found that my answers were quite girlish and also hurtful. I felt bad after saying that I hated Naruto. He never really did anything wrong. I need to be nicer but it's just not in my being. We all left after Kakashi told us that we would be facing one last test tomorrow.

I showed up at the randevou spot just to find that it was only me and Sasuke. I was going to say good morning to him but then Naruto showed up. Kakashi sensei was late as usual. I wasn't surprised. I supposed that I should decide to get used to such things for as long as I am with him. More than likely he would never be on time.

He told us what we would be doing and although we were shocked we made it through this rigorous task. We learned the meaning of teamwork and with that we could truly become team 7.

We went on countless missions together and when we finished our last mission that was when I realized how weak I really was. I couldn't protect Sasuke and Naruto. It was because I was so weak that Sasuke almost died. I would end up failing to do my promise. They were both in danger and I couldn't do anything but watch. I would never be able to keep my promise unless I became stronger.

I went to the hokage's office early in the morning before anyone would be awake. I needed to ask him how I was supposed to protect them if i'm weaker than weak. I couldn't help them if I didn't have enough strength to back me up. I had to keep my promise though no matter what.

He was there before I ever arrived. He sat behind his oak desk and did some paper work. At first I was afraid to interupt but then he began to speak...

"Sakura, you can come in." "Oh, I..umm...didn't want to interupt you." "That's ok. If you've come here then you've come here with a reason I presume." "Yes, I have. It's about the promise I made you." "Oh?" "Well, you see, i'm not strong enough to protect them. I need to become stronger and I can't do that by myself." "I see, so you want me to help you to become stronger." "Yes, if I am going to protect them then I have to at least be as strong as them." "You're right about that. You can't protect those who are stronger than you. All you can do is sacrifice." "So will you help me?" "I will help you. I will give you a scroll that contains every jutsu that I know and more/ This scroll is one that I made a long time ago with some of my students. It contains jutsus that they have created themselves but be warned that not all of these are safe jutsus. Some of these require an equal exchange."

I understood what he meant and I knew that if I were to use one of the equal exchange jutsus in battle it would be only as a last resort and it would be used to protect. I've decided to give my life to protect those two and as such I must not put my life into situations in which a jutsu of equal exchange must be used unless it is to protect them. I left the hokage's office with the scroll in hand. It was thick and more than likely going to be difficult to learn all of it.

I took the scroll to my house and hid it well behind numerous genjutsus. I would not let sucj a valuable object fall into the hands of another. I would have to destroy the scroll once I have learned all of the jutsus that it contains. I also must perfect all of those jutsus first before destroying my only knowledgeable tool.

I had begun working on the first jutsu and it was much harder than I assumed that it would be. I decided to stick to genjutsu since that was an area that I was skilled at and so I started by trying to master the bringer of darkness jutsu. A jutsu that traps your opponents in absolute darkness which leaves them defenseless if you were to attack. I decided that learning such a jutsu would be helpful in making myself stronger.

I knew that I was never that great when it came to taijutsu or Ninjutsu but Genjutsu was a specialty of mine. I was the best out of my entire class when it came to Genjutsu. Not even the great Uchiha was able to exceed me in that one area. If I perfect the Genjutsu's in this scroll then I will at least be useful when we get into trouble.

I pent the entire day trying to perfect that one jutsu out of the many that were to come. I had used up all of my chakra but had finally mastered it by the end of the day. I knew that it was very foolish of me to use that much chakra but I had to become stronger.

I was no longer able to move. I didn't have enough energy to move. I decided to just lay in the grass and wait for my energy to come back. I didn't have the scroll with me and so I didn't need to worry about anyhting being taken so I was content with laying there.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep and to my surprise when I woke up Sasuke was standing over me. I wasn't really sure if I was dreaming or not and so I had no choice but to ask.

"Sasuke?" "What are you doing out here in the grass?" "I...um...training..." "Your just as bad as Naruto. You used up all of your chakra. Didn't you?"

The harshness in his voice made me not want to answer and so I just turned my head away from him. I didn't want to look at him. My entire life I had awaited this very moment and now I wished it had never happened. He decided not to say anything and instead of continueing our conversation he sat down next to me. It was strange to have him this close to me and not want him there.

I was sure that any moment now he was going to say something that would hurt my feelings but not a sound came from his lips. I decided to look back at him to make sure that he was still there and sure enoug hthere he was. He was sitting right next to me and staring down at me.

"What do you want?"

I couldn't stand him just staring at me. I waited for his reply but it never came. Was this really Sasuke?

"Who are you?" "That's a really stupid question to ask." "No it's not. You're not acting like Sasuke which means you can't be him." "And how exactly does Sasuke act if i'm not him?" "Sasuke never smiles, he never acts nice towards anyone, he always keeps to himself, and he never comes this close to me."

The person who was pretending to be Sasuke sat quitely next to me and thought over the things that I had said. I was beginning to wonder if he really could be Sasuke.

"I've only done one of the things that you say I never do and that's sit next to you." "I..um..." "You really have nothing to go on that would prove that i'm not who I say I am." "Well, Sasuke doesn't talk this much. HE doesn't ever say anything to me." "Hn, maybe that's because most of the time you're annoying."

The last two words that were uttered from his lips made me completely change my previous decision. He really was Sasuke.

"You really are Sasuke." "Hn, why would I even be here if I wasn't. There isn't anyone who would actually desquise themselves as me just to get close to you."

The newly uttered words sunk into my heart and they hurt. There was no one who would purposely try to get close to me. This proved just how weak Sasuke thought I was.

"You think i'm weak. Don't you?" "I don't think you're weak, I know you're weak. You're useless in battles and you only get in the way. Naruto is more useful than you."

The continuous words seemed to tear me down bit by bit. I was holding back all the tears that wanted to fall at that very moment and I just sat there not speaking a word.

"Why are you a shinobi?"

The question seemed to bring me back to reality. Why was I a shinobi?

"I know why Naruto is and I know why I am but why are you?"

I sat and thought about the many different answers that I could say but none of them seemed good enough. So I said what I felt was the right answer.

"I'm a shinobi because I made a promise. I don't want to be useless and I don't want to be in the way. I want to be able to help and I want to be stronger. I made a promise to protect two people that are very dear to me and so that's why I've decided to be a shinobi."

He sat there for a moment and then he spoke up.

"Give up." "What?" "Sakura, give up on being a shinobi. You're not going to become stronger and you just get in the way whether you want to or not. Whoever it is that you want to protect so badly could do without you i'm sure. You're an annoyance and that's all you'll ever be for as long as you're a shinobi.

The words seemed to kill whatever was left of me inside. The person that I was willing to die for hated me. He just told me everything that he thought about me. The one person that I cared about more than anyhting else didn't want anything to do with me.

"Goodbye Sasuke..."

He turned to look at me as I found the strength to get up in order to walk away. I refused to let even a single tear drop fall. I would not cry while he was watching. I will show him how strong I can become.

Character Information

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 11

Rank: Genin

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 11

Rank: Genin

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 11

Rank: Genin

I've been on Team 7 for a year now and i've managed to become a lot stronger although I haven't shown any of my teammates this. They all think that i'm weak and useless even my sensei. They would be surprised by how much i'm actually holding back.

I have managed to master:

Genjutsu-

Bringer of Darkness Jutsu- Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. It traps the opponent in absolute darkness where they can see nothing but their own body. The person/ people trapped inside this genjutsu can't see the user and therefore defending one's self is extremely hard.

Haze Clone Technique- The clones created by this technique are not real. They might have weapons with them but those are not real either. When a clone is hit it turns into a gooey substance that can either retake it's form or just fade away. This genjutsu is used with a collaboration of people in the backround. The clone will throw a fake kunai knife while in actuality the user will throw a real kunai knife.

Release- A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user. Only users with strong chakra control can perform.

Body Freeze Skill- Used to immobilize enemies. It submits an extremely large amount of fear into the target, usually the fear of dyeing in battle. The fear stops them and freezes them in their own tracks.

Illusion Harmony- A genjutsu attack in which the user makes the opponent be strapped down by many changes and makes them think that they are being melted and ripped apart.

NInjutsu-

Shuriken Shadow Replication- A technique that multipies a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original. It's not an illusion, it creates real clones that all do real damage.

Dance of the Crescent Moon- A sword technique which creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent. Don't need sword

Demonic Soul Sealing Technique- Calls death himself forth and when the user grabs a hold of the opponent death's hanf comes out of the user body and grabs the soul of the opponent. This jutsu sealthe opponents soul and the users soul in the users body. Both the opponent and the user die.

Dead Soul Skill- Allows the user to move dead bodies, to act as targets or diversions for a few moments.

Demon Monkey King Summoning- A Justu that summons King Enma who can also transform into the Thunderbolt Staff.

Double Snake Assassination- This technique is a murder-suicide technique. Both the opponent and the user must die.

Fire Element, Fire Dragon Flame Blast- Sends a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon at the opponent.

Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique- The user builds up a large amount of chakra in their chest and blows a large ball of fire from their mouth.

Hidden Mist Skill- Blankets the area in a thick fog which confuses the opponents five senses.

Shadow Clone Technique- Jutsu creates real clones that aren't just illusions.

Water Element, Explosion Skill- Sends a large spinning pillar of water at the opponent. Can only be performed near a large amount of water.

Wind Blade- Creates a blade of wind that is impossible to block.-no tool required

Ninja Arts, Genesis of Rebirth- The user stores unused chakra. This chakra becomes compressed and stored away in the users body. The user can bring forth the chakra for whatever purpose.

I had never taken to taijutsu and so I never bothered to learn it. Within a year of training I mastered eighteen difficult and yet high level jutsus and even though I had finished learning what I had wanted to from the scroll there is still more that I can learn or create. I had come to realization after burning the scroll that I had studied for so long from that in order to become stronger I would have to sacrifice. Eventually I would have to lose somethign in order to gain something. Nothing comes without a price and so as I secretly became stronger I worried about what that price might be.

I went up to my room after a long day of training and laid down on my bed. I was exhausted from all the work that I had put in. The day seemed like it would never end but now I was home. I decided that I would take a bath and relax. I took off all of my dirty clothes and started the bath water.

The bubbles rose and up until they reached over the tub. I quickly shut the water off and slowly dipped myself down into the heavenly and inviting warmth. The water felt so good that I was afraid that I had truly died and gone to heaven. I brought my foot out of the water and wiggled my toes in the air. Everything was going perfectly.

I was relaxing in my bath and I shut my eyes in order to wreak all the benefits of the warm and soothing feeling but before I could continue my fantasies of comfort I was hit with realization once again by a familiar voice.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the rim of my bathtub.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" "Your mother told me that you were upstairs and that I could come up here if i'd like and so I did." "Why are you in my bathroom?" "Because I needed to talk to you. I waited for a little bit in your room but after about half an hour of waiting I decided to just come in." "You were in my room for half an hour? What were you doing?" "I was just sitting on your bed."

I sighed in relief that he decided not to snoop. I began to set up more and reached for my towell which was too far away. No matter how much I tried I couldn't reach it. It was only an inch away from my finger tips but I couldn't reach it without exposing myself to Sasuke. So I decided to give up and lay back down in the tub of warm water.

"Umm, didn't you say that you had something to tell me?" "In here?" "Yes, in here...i'm not getting out." "Fine, Kakashi told me to inform you and Naruto that we're leaving o a mission tomorrow morning. So pack your things for a three day excursion." "That's it? You waited in my room for half an hour so that you could tell me something like that? You could've just left me a note." "I was going to but then your parents insisted that I stay for dinner tonight. I tried to get out of it but they're as presistent as you are." "If you haven't noticed I haven't gone all girly over you for at least four months now. What makes you think i'm persistent?" "Because you didn't take my advice when I told you to stop being a shinobi."

I don't understand why but for awhile now everything that seems to come out of Sasuke's mouth just seems to piss me off. I decided not to sit any longer in the wonderfully warm bath and I took the chance of Sasuke seeing my exposed body. I was fairly mad and decided not to care what he said to me now. I stood up and grabbed my towell. I unplugged the drain to the tub and started to dry myself off.

I dried my damp hair and body then I turned to Sasuke with a towell now wrapped around me and asked a question that had been lingering on my tongue for months now.

"Do you like pissing me off?"

Sasuke was blushing from previously seeing me naked and stumbled over his words when trying to speak.

"I...um...no." "Then why do you do it?" "I..."

He turned away from me and the nspoke his answer.

"I had no intention of pissing you off. I just figured you would want the truth instead vof the BS that Naruto gives you. You're not great or amazing like he says. You're annoying and you always get in the way." "If the three of you would give me a chance to prove to you that i'm not worthless then you would see how strong i've become and I would prove everything you just said wrong."

Sasuke turned to me but this time he wasn't blushing. He was serious and he made eye contact with me with every word he spoke.

"Sakura, nothing you do will ever prove your worth. You're the weakest member of our team and you can't change that. That night when you said that you would become stronger and that you had two people that you were going to protect was worthless to me. You can't protect anyone because you're so weak."

Every word that he spoke either cut me down to nothing or pissed me off. He was the guy that I was madly in love with whether I liked it or not and he was the only guy who could ever make me feel worthless. All I could do now was stare at him and then I decided to leave the room because of the tension that was rising. As I attempted to walk by him my foot went under the rug causing me to trip. My towell slipped and I fell into Sasuke knocking him over as well.

There we were on the floor. I was naked and his face was either red from embarrassment or anger. I decided not to find out and so I immediately tried to push myseld off of him but then he pulled me back so that I was again on top of him but this time we were face to face.

"Sakura, if you keep playing shinobi you're going to get hurt or worse you might end up dead." "Why do you care...i'm just an annoyance that you would be happy to have gone." "Sakura, you're not always such a nuisance and you're my friend. I don't want you to die."

He looked so sincere and yet I didn't wantto believe him with all my heart. He had me twisted around his fingers and there was nothing I could do. Moving even seemed to be too hard at that instant. I just gazed into his eyes as our faces were only centimeters apart from one another. My wet hair dripped onto his face. He slowly brought his head up and his lips barely brushed across mine before we heard my mother call up that dinner was ready.

I quickly got up and grabbed my fallen towell. I wrapped it around me although there was really no point. Sasuke had seen me entirely naked but for some reason it brought me comfort. I had just been laying on top of the guy that I love without any clothes at all. It was probably the most intense moment that was ever going to happen between the two of us and it was interrupted by my mother.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to get dressed. I threw on my regular outfit and Sasuke decided to go downstairs with my parents. I had to admit that having him sit alone with my parents made me really uneasy. I used to always talk about him around my parents and knowing them they'll probably spill every little detail of what I said about him.

I tried to get downstairs as quick as possible and I decided that it would be best to anticipate the worst. I took a deep breath as I listened to my mother talk.

"You know that you used to come up in conversations all the time. I remember how excited Sakura was when she found out that she was going to be on the same team as you. She used to go on and on about how excited she was to be able to spend so much time with you. I also remember when the two of you were just little kids and she used to draw pictures of you and then come running into the kitchen screaming at the top of her lungs that she drew you. I think I still have those pictures to. Let me find them."

"MOM!"

I couldn't help myself. Although I was preparing myself for the worst I never thought about the pictures. Those pictures could ruin everything. I would be emotionally scarred for the rest of my life. I was so sure that I had burned most of those pictures but of course my mother was smart enough to know to keep some hidden from my sight. She kept every embarrassing thing that she could. Now I knew that I had to find those pictures and burn them. I had to destroy what I believed and hoped to be the remaining evidence of my infatuation of Sasuke when I was little.

"But sweetie, those pictures were just adorable. You used to draw yourself and Sasuke holding hands, blowing kisses, and passing notes. They were so adorable."

"Mom, drop it!"

"Oh, but I know that I have them somewhere here and i'm sure that Sasuke would love to see them!"

"Mom!"

My face more than likely had turned a crimson red. Sasuke had that stupid smirk on his face and he just sat there waiting for what would be the most embarrassing moment of my life. It seemed that once he showed up it's only been one embarrassing moment after another.

"Mother please forget about the pictures..."

"I found them!"

Oh God please no! Please tell me that she didn't find them! Let them be something else! Anything else! All I can do is sit and wait for the most horrible moment of my life. She walked over to Sasuke with the pieces of paper that held the drawings of a 6 year old infatuation. I watched as his smirk grew wider and it came to a point where he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Sasuke began to laugh. The sight was stunning to say the least. Sasuke who never smiled and only showed that stupid smirk was laughing.

The moment of embarrassment was worse than I could describe. He was probably looking at the detail that I had inscribed into everything. He had probably already noticed the facial expressions that were shown on the poorly drawn characters. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore and so I sat down and stared down at the plate that was laid before me.

"Sakura, I had no idea you hated Naruto this much when we were kids."

I looked up with a bit of confusion. Naruto was never drawn onto any of the pictures of me and him.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned the paper around so that I could see a badly drawn Naruto being strangled by a poorly drawn me. It was a sight that I couldn't help but smile at.

"You kept those too?"

"Of course I did! I always kept your drawings or at least I kept the ones that you didn't destory."

I simled at the thought. Ever since I was nine I had attempted to destroy every single drawing and or evidence of my girlish fantasies. It seems that I had succeeded because the drawings of Sasuke and me weren't included in the pictures that she had found. They were all of me and or Ino punishing Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto. There was even a picture that I couldn't help but laugh histerically at. It was the only picture that Sasuke seemed to frown at. It was a picture of Ino hugging Sasuke but it wasn't a lovey dovey pictures. No, this pictures was of Ino hugging the life out of Sasuke so much so that he couldn't breath. His face was red and there was even a bubble included above that said help me. The most ridiculous sight that I had ever drawn.

"I guess you have quite an imagination."

"Yes, my Sakura does. She's always had an overactive imagination."

For the rest of the night Sasuke and I were unable to talk to one another. My mother always seemed to answer for me. It was a bit annoying but I guess mother like daughter. I'm sure by the time that the night was over Sasuke had realized where my anoyingness came from.

I quitely ate my dinner while trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. I'm sure he was wishing that he hadn't have stayed but now it was too late. He was trapped in a web of neverending words with my mother. He wasn't saved until my father came home.

"Helo dear, how was your day?"

"It was fine but who might this young man be?"

"Oh, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So this is the one that Sakura's so crazy about? I don't see what's so speacial about him."

It seems that for once Sasuke was not being recognized as the great Uchiha. I could see it in his face that he was annoyed with my father. The idea that there was a person in the village besides Naruto that didn't like him probably made Sasuke a little bit angry and shocked. I smiled in delight at Sasuke's new found expression.

"Hi daddy! How are you?"

"I'm just fine precious. Have you been listening to your mother?"

"Yes, I have but she's been bringing up the infatuation that I had with Sasuke a long time ago."

I pouted a bit in order to get what I want and of course I would get what I want. I am daddy's only little girl after all.

"Sweetheat, maybe you shouldn't bring up embarrassing things from the past. She obviously doesn't want to be reminded about the fact that she had a crush on someone such as the Uchiha."

My father said every word in such a tone that it seemed to slice through air and hit Sasuke directly in his ego. My smile grew ten times the size that it once was and I couldn't help but burst out in happiness as Sasuke finally got what was coming to him.

"Thank you daddy! At least you understand."

"Your welcome precious. After all you are my little girl."

"That's right! Your one and only!"

I hugged my father and then turned back to Sasuke. It seemed as though the once carefree room had turned into a room built on tension. My father sat down and now it was his turn to ask Sasuke some questions instead of my mother. Now Sasuke was in for it.

"So, you're on the same team as Sakura. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

"And is it true that you told my daughter to give up on being a shinobi?"

He looked at me and then back at my father. He hesitated on the word that was about to leave his mouth but then it finally came out.

"Yes"

"What right do you have to tell other people how to live their lives?"

"She's not strong enough to continue playing shinobi."

"And why exactly do you think she's playing shinobi?"

"She's weak, useless, and always gets in the way when we're on missions."

Anger seemed to come over my father's face and Sasuke realized it as well.

"Boy, you have no idea what my daughter can do. You have no idea what my daughter has done in order to become stronger. She has spent every night for the past year training to become stronger. She comes home late at night exhausted from training. Even on the weekends when she has the days off she's out there training. You have no right to look down on others because they don't have a special bloodline. You would be surprised if you looked at the Haruno family bloodline, i'm sure. We named our daughter Sakura not because of the flower but because of our bloodline. Sakura doesn't know about our family history because I haven't told her about it. One day she will master the Haruno Kekkei Genkai just as I have."

"Haruno Kekkei Genkai...?"- Sasuke

I was left speechless. I had never known that my family had any special abilities.


End file.
